Urgence vitale
by emicrazy
Summary: Blaine apelle Kurt pour une urgence vitale... mais laquelle ?  ... juste un OS écrit à passer 1h du matin...


Juste un délire que je me suis pris à une heure du matin…

la série et les personnages appartiennent à RM et tous les scénaristes... bla bla bla on connait la chanson...

* * *

><p><strong>Urgence vitale<strong>

Il était 8 heures du matin quand Kurt entendit son GSM vibrer. Il était encore endormi et c'est avec quelques difficultés et après s'être rattrapé de justesse à la table de nuit qu'il vit le nom de son petit ami affiché à l'écran. Il décrocha.

- « Blaine ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? » Demanda Kurt dans un bâillement

- « Ah, Kurt… je t'ai réveillé ? »

- « On est dimanche et il est 8 heures… » Répondit le jeune homme qui n'était absolument pas matinal

- « Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure… mais, vu que tu es réveillé maintenant, ça ne te dérange pas que je passe chez toi maintenant ? »

- « Heu… non… mais pourquoi ? »

- « C'est une urgence et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider » répondit Blaine

- « Une urgence ? Comment ça une urgence ? Tu es blessé ? Y faut que j'appelle une ambulance ? Demanda Kurt inquiet

- « Non, non…. C'est pas ce genre d'urgence, ne t'inquiète pas… mais je dois vraiment te voir. Je serai chez toi dans 20 minutes, ça va ? »

- « D'accord, 20 minutes. Je t'attendrai dans le salon comme ça tu ne dois pas sonner et les autres pourront dormir, eux… »

- « Ok… à tout de suite alors »

Blaine raccrocha. Kurt resta assis quelques secondes sur son lit puis se décida à se lever. Il passa dans la salle de bain, nettoya sa figure, enfila un peignoir et descendit le plus silencieusement possible au rez-de-chaussée. Il alla d'abord dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. D'habitude, il se pressait lui-même des oranges bio mais il ne s'en sentait pas le courage à cette heure-ci et puis Finn était toujours vivant malgré le fait qu'il en ingurgitait un demi litre chaque jour, donc... Il se dirigea ensuite dans le salon où il s'assit dans le canapé. Il alluma la télévision et baissa le son.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entendit une voiture se garer sur les graviers de l'entrée. Il regarda par la fenêtre, se leva et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Blaine sorti de la voiture et se dirigea vers Kurt. Il portait un bonnet sur sa tête, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Kurt, car malgré le fait qu'il était 8h30 du matin, il faisait exceptionnellement chaud.

- « Je suis content de te voir » dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt

- « Je te dirai peut être la même chose dans 1 heure ou 2, quand je serai réveillé… et c'est quoi ce bonnet, là ? »

- « C'est de ça que je voulais te parler justement » répliqua Blaine

- « Tu essaye de me dire que ton urgence c'est cet affreux bonnet ? » demanda Kurt

- « Ehhh…. Il n'est pas affreux d'abord, je l'aime bien ce bonnet » dit Blaine vexé

- « Pourquoi tu… pourquoi » Kurt cherchait ses mots

- « Je suis désolé Blaine, mais je ne comprends pas là, tu m'expliques ? » rajouta-t-il en levant les mains.

- « On pourrait pas rentrer et s'asseoir pour parler ? »

Kurt ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Blaine de rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le salon et s'assirent où Kurt était installé quelques secondes auparavant.

- « Je t'écoute » lança Kurt

- « Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai voulu faire mes cheveux et… » Blaine retira son bonnet « Y avait plus de gel. Mais le problème c'est qu'on est dimanche et que les magasins sont fermés et que demain il y a école et je ne vais quand même pas aller avec mes cheveux ainsi… et je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider ou Finn.. »

- « Tu te moques de moi là, hein ? Tu ne m'a quand même pas réveillé à 8 heures du matin un dimanche en me disant que tu avais une urgence pour ça ? » Répondit Kurt en pointant les cheveux de Blaine

- « Mais, c'est une urgence vitale. Regarde, il ne ressemble à rien… »

- « Une urgence vitale… mais qu'est ce qui ne faut pas entendre »

- « Je voudrais te voir si un dimanche matin tu te réveillais et que tu t'apercevais que tu n'avais plus de laque »

- « ça n'arrivera jamais ça… J'ai toujours des bombes en réserve, moi »

- « Et bien figure toi que moi aussi j'avais des pots de gel en réserve, mais ils ont tous disparus… J'ai tout retourné mais je ne les ai pas retrouvé et pourtant je les ai encore vu hier, avant que tu ne viennes … »

Blaine s'arrêta et regarda Kurt en secouant légèrement la tête.

- « C'est toi ? »

- « Quoi c'est moi ? » demanda Kurt en rougissant

- « Ne joue pas à ça… C'est toi qui as pris toute ma réserve de gel… »

- « Je... Oui, d'accord, c'est moi… mais parce que j'en avais marre de te voir en mettre autant dans les cheveux »

- « Tu peux bien parler, toi avec ta tonne de laque »

- « Ce n'est pas le même, moi si je n'en mets pas, on dirait que je suis saoûl, toi si tu n'en mets pas, tu es juste sexy… »

Blaine regarda Kurt interloqué. Ce-dernier venait de mettre ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

- « C'est vrai ? » demanda le garçon aux bouclettes

- « Que tu devrais arrêter de mettre du gel ? Oui… »

- « Tu aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me voler tous mes produits »

- « Tu ne m'aurais pas cru de toute façon, mais maintenant que tout le monde va te voir au naturel et complimenter, tu vas peut être y réfléchir »

Blaine lui sourit.

- « Je peux passer la journée avec toi ? » demanda-t-il

- « Maintenant que tu es là » répondit Kurt en blaguant

Alors qu'ils s'installaient correctement en face de la télévision, collés l'un à l'autre, Blaine mit le bonnet sur la tête de Kurt.

- « Tiens…. C'est vrai que tu as l'air saoul quand tu n'as pas mis de gel »

**The end….**

* * *

><p>Voili voilou… un petit OS…. Je sais, je suis obnubilée par leurs cheveux… mais c'est pas grave … je me soignes… N'oubliez pas un petit (ou grand) com, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ça donne envie d'écrire en plus<p> 


End file.
